1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake for motorcycles, and, more particularly, to a foot brake for use with motorcycles having fool boards on which the user may rest his or her feet while riding.
2. State of the Art
The use of large motorcycles, such as Harley-Davidsons, has found a renewed popularity in recent years. The popularity of such motorcycles which have foot boards instead of conventional foot pegs has increased at an even faster rate. The foot boards enable the rider to place his or her feet on a small board on each side of the motorcycle while riding.
The foot board used with the motorcycle is advantageous because the rider""s foot is able to rest flat on the fooc board, rather than resting on a foot peg, which provides minimal support. Those familiar with motorcycle touring will appreciate that the foot pegs provide little support for the lower leg, and can often result in sore ankles, etc., after long rides.
One problem which is present with the configurations which use the foot boards is that the brake is very uncomfortable to use. In FIG. 1A there is shown a perspective view of a rider 10 on a motorcycle 20. The rider""s foot 24 is resting on the foot board 30 near the bottom of the motorcycle 20. The brake lever arm 40 has a brake pad arm 44 which brake assembly 40 extends upwardly above the foot board 30.
In FIGS. 1B through 1D there are shown close-up views of the rider""s foot 24, the foot board 30, and the brake lever arm 40. As will be appreciated by those who have used such motorcycles, the design and positioning of the brake lever arm 40 results in a leg position which is uncomfortable, and which inhibits rapid deceleration as may be needed during an emergency.
Specifically, the brake lever assembly 40 is positioned so that a brake pad arm 44 extends upwardly and terminates at a position nearly one-half the distance of the foot board 30 distally from the front end 30a of the foot board. Likewise, the brake pad 48 attached to the end of the brake pad arm 44 is positioned several inches rearwardly from the front end 30a of the foot board 30.
The positions of the brake pad arm 44 and brake pade 48 result in the user""s leg being bent at the knee at such an angle (typically about 90 dregrees) that the position can become very uncomfortable on long rides. The only way to alleviate some of the pressure which is placed on the knee is to slide the foot 24 forward under the brake pad 48 as is shown if FIG. 1B. However, when the rider must use the braking assembly 40, he or she must move the foot 24 out from under the brake pad 48. Typically this is accomplished by pulling the foot 24 rearwardly as shown in FIG. 1C. Once the foot 24 has been moved sufficiently rearward to enable it to be lifted above the brake pad 48, the foot is moved into position on top of the brake pad as shown in FIG. 1D. The rider then pushes downwardly on the brake pad as indicated by arrow 50. The downward force causes the brake pad arm 44 to rotate about a pivot point 52, and moves a brake actuator arm 56 which is connected to the brake cylinder (not shown) or some other brake mechanism which actuates the brake attached to the wheel.
In order to move the foot 24 into the proper position for braking, the rider 10 must either move the foot rearwardly, lift the foot, move the foot forwardly onto the brake pad 48 and push down as shown in FIGS. 1B through 1D; or slide the foot laterally outward past the brake ad, lift the foot, move the foot inwardly until it s positioned over the brake pad and push down. Either method which used causes fatigue if performed often, e.g. when riding in a city, and dramatically increases reaction time in emergencies. The combination of fatigue and increased reaction time significantly lessens the safety which would be present with an improved brake lever assembly. Additionally, the arcuate movement path along which the brake pad 48 follows is somewhat awkward for many riders. (The movement of the foot is more of a downward movement than a forward movement). Of course, when the user""s leg is bent, less force can be exerted pressing downward, than can be achieved by extending the leg and pressing forward.
After the brake has been applied and released, the rider must go through another series of movements to return the foot 24 to the original position. In a city or other stop and go traffic, the repeated process can become annoying.
Thus, there is a need for a brake lever assembly which may be used with motorcycles having foot boards which enables the rider to place his or her foot in a more comfortable position on the foot board, which does not cause fatigue when used frequently, and which improves reaction time when braking in an emergency. Such a brake lever assembly should be simple to install and use, and should not interfere with any other aspects of motorcycle operation.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foot brake lever assembly for motorcycles having foot boards.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a brake lever assembly which is less fatiguing than the prior art when used frequently during traffic congestion and the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a brake lever assembly which does not require excessive movement of the lower leg to move the brake lever assembly, and which decreases reaction time during emergency braking situations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved lever arm which is inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to use.
The above and other objects of the invention are realized in specific illustrated embodiments of an improved brake lever assembly having a brake pad arm configured for attachment at a first end to a brake pad, and for attachment to a motorcycle at a second end. The second end of the brake pad arm also is connected to a brake actuator arm or other actuator mechanism so that movement of the brake pad arm causes corresponding movement sufficient to engage the brakes.
In one embodiment the brake pad arm and the brake actuator arm are disposed relative to one another such that the angle of the brake pad arm relative to the brake actuator arm is greater than the prior art, thereby causing the brake pad arm to be disposed at a lower angle relative to the motorcycle. Such a position enables actuation of the brake with less foot movement. Typically, the brake of the present invention may be actuated without the heel of the rider""s foot ever being lifted off the foot board 30. Rather, the front of the foot may be lifted and rotated into place over the brake. Such a range of motion causes considerably less fatigue in frequent braking situations. The prior art typically has an angle of 30-35 degrees between the brake pad arm and the brake actuator arm resulting in the angle of the brake pad arm to the motorcycle foot board being about 60 degrees. In contrast, the present invention maintains a preferred angle of 50 to 65 degrees, lowering the angle of the brake pad arm with respect to the motorcycle foot board to an angle of between about 20 and 40 degrees, and preferably between 30 and 35 degrees.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the brake pad arm is sufficiently long so that it extends forwardly to a position adjacent the front end of the foot board, thereby providing more available foot room on the foot board. Additionally, the brake pad is placed in a lower position so that the brake pad can be moved without the rider lifting his or her foot from the foot board.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the second end of the brake pad arm is attached to a gear mechanism in a substantially similar manner as the brake pad arms of the prior art. However, modifications are made to the brake pad arm and the adaptor for connection of the brake pad so that the brake pad is positioned forwardly and at a different angle than is present in the prior art.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first end of the brake arm is configured to receive a brake pad at an angle substantially parallel with the long axis of the brake pad arm. The orientation of the brake pad provides a more natural position which corresponds with the movement of the foot when the heel remains on the foot board.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the brake pad arm has a brake pad support which extends less than 1 inch from the brake pad arm, and the brake pad is attached to the brake pad support so that the brake pad extends partially over the brake pad arm, thereby eliminating the necessity for the rider to move his or her foot laterally from a position below the brake pad prior to lifting of the foot. Rather, the rider""s foot can be disposed on the foot board laterally outwardly from the brake pad and then pivot over the brake pad when necessary to actuate the brake.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the brake pad support has a slot formed therein, and the brake pad is configured to enable the attachment device to slide in the slot, thus allowing the user to select the exact position of the brake pad relative to the brake pad support and brake arm, to thereby enable the user to select the most comfortable position for the brake pad.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the brake pad is provided with a guide mechanism which facilitates lateral sliding of the brake pad with respect to the slotted brake pad support so that the user may select the desired lateral position of the brake pad, but which prevents rotation of the brake pad even if the attachment mechanism becomes loose.